Let it Snow
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Troy stranded with Sharpay and Gabi stranded with Ryan in the oddest snowstorm ever. But remeber: cold can turn to heat pretty darn fast. BAD summery story will be good! TROYPAY and RYELLA! ON HOLD
1. Trailer

heyy peeps. this is a new story i'm gonna be doing. some of you may have noticed that my story bmw2 has been deleted. that was not by me. someone, but i don't know who, reported me for using 'real people'. yeah, it had real people names, but that doesn't mean i was using their lives. and it was gonna be one HELL of a story, so dont be mad me. be mad the jerk who reported my story 7& got it deleted. i know i am. anyway, this one's gonna be REALLY good! review! pc out jenna

* * *

**They were twins **

_Shows Ryan & Sharpay walk out of East High _

**They just broke up **

_Shows Gabriella and Troy sit at separate lunch tables _

**And friendships seemed awkward **

_Shows Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Troy all sitting in detention together _

**And English reports **

**Don't ever make things easier **

_Shows Ms. Darbus in front of her class _

"And our last two groups will be Ryan and Gabriella, and Troy and Sharpay."

_Flashes to Gabi and Ryan in math _

"Gabi, we can work on it at my house, no prob." Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks."

_Flashes to troy and Sharpay in study hall _

"Sharpay, I think we should work on the report at my house." troy said.

"Ok," Sharpay smiled shyly. "Sounds good."

**And neither do mega out of the blue snow storms **

_Shows the snow pounding down on Troy and Sharpay _

"Why the hell is it snowing in New Mexico in the middle of March!?" Sharpay screeched.

**But the ice cold . . . **

_Shows Gabriella shivering on the floor as Ryan does the same on the couch _

_Flashes to troy hugging Sharpay to keep them both warm _

**Can quickly turn to heat **

_Shows Gabriella pull Ryan down to her level into a kiss _

_Flashes to troy rubbing Sharpay's neck _

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

_Shows Gabi pull on Ryan's sweatshirt _

"Ahh, warm." She whispered to herself.

"Pardon?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, nothing." She covered up.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

_Shows Sharpay on Troy's computer, when suddenly it shuts down _

"What the?" she said quietly. Then the lights go out.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton **

_Shows troy staring at Sharpay, who's taking notes in class. _

_'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought.

"Mr. Bolton, would you please repeat what I've said?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Turn off those damn cell phones?"

**And Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans **

_Shows Ryan squinting at his text book _

"You sure this is English class work? Seems more like Spanish."

**In **

**Let it Snow **


	2. Chapter 1

heyy peeps. this is a new story i'm gonna be doing. some of you may have noticed that my story bmw2 has been deleted. that was not by me. someone, but i don't know who, reported me for using 'real people'. yeah, it had real people names, but that doesn't mean i was using their lives. and it was gonna be one HELL of a story, so dont be mad me. be mad the jerk who reported my story 7& got it deleted. i know i am. anyway, this one's gonna be REALLY good! review! pc out jenna

* * *

Sharpay was texting Taylor one evening in her TV room while Ryan was in there playing Super Mario Brothers. 

_To Shar: _

_Wasn't Mrs. Darbus looking more like a fag today? Lol _

_Tay__ x _

Sharpay giggled at this. She quickly texted back.

_Tay_

_I KNOW! It's like, has she never seen anything other than tomato red lipstick & blue eye gunk?! Lol _

_Shar xoxo _

As Sharpay waited for Taylor's reply, she got a new text. This one was from Chad.

_Hey D.Q. _

_Wassup? What are you and the Ry man doing on a rocking Fri. night such as this? _

_Chad_

Sharpay rolled her eyes but smiled at this text. Chad called her D.Q.; short for drama queen.

_Chady: _

_Ry & I are home. Ry's playing super Mario brothers & I'm texting w/your girlfriend. You over Troy's 2nite? _

_Shar xoxo _

The second she sent this one Taylor replied.

_Shar: _

_I know! I don't think she's ever even seen a bra B4! Lol _

_Tay__ x _

Sharpay laughed out loud at this. Ryan looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Read this." Sharpay said between chuckles, hading her sidekick over to Ryan. He read the text from Taylor and started cracking up himself.

Sharpay took it back after hearing it ping twice. Chad had texted her back.

_D.Q. _

_Didn't I say I hated when you & gabs & Tay call me Chady! It sucked even more last summer when you all called me 'Caddy Chady'. Honestly, you all need to get a life. No. I'm not at Troy's. He's off on a date with Gabriella Montez, the girl who can just come 2 school 1 day & replace Troy's best friendz like us. _

_Chad_

Sharpay giggled. Now that they were all friends, the girls loved to make fun of Chad.

_D.Q. _

_Well I g2g. Say hi 2 Tay 4 me. peace out _

_Chad_

Sharpay nodded as if to Chad, but really only to herself, and then texted Tay back.

_Tay_

_That like KILLED me & Ry with laughter lol. I was talking to Caddy Chady & he says hi & so does Ry. _

_Shar xoxo _

Sharpay sat up from lying on her stomach on the couch.

"So Ry," she started. "Have you heard from mom or Daddy today?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Ryan sighed. He paused his game and sat next to his sister. "I really wish, though. I mean, we haven't seen them since Christmas. And it's March! Curse they're travels. It's not like we ever come, anyway."

"Ryan, let's not get back into that subject. I don't wanna cry my guts out. Well, I guess we'll just keep waiting for their call." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Thanks Shar. Love you." He said, hugging her.

"Love ya too." She said. They pulled away, and Ryan went back to his game. Sharpay's sidekick pinged again. She was surprised it wasn't from Taylor, though.

_Shar _

_Come to my house ASAP. It's an emergency. Please. _

_Troy_

Sharpay gasped. She jumped up from the couch and to the front hall to get her sweatshirt. She didn't care if she'd be running to Troy Bolton's house in K-Swiss sneakers, red plaid boxer shorts, a baggy grey t-shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail at 11 at night. She and troy may not be the closest friends, but if he needed her for an emergency ASAP, then she would run out in a towel.

"Where are you going?" Ryan called out to her.

" Troy texted that he needs me." Sharpay said before slamming the door shut.

She started running don the street. Troy only lived 2 blocks away from her. As she ran down the sidewalk, she texted one last message to Taylor.

_Tay_

_Can't talk 4 the rest of the night. Troy has a prob & needs me. love ya. _

_Shar xoxo _

She slid her sidekick back into her pocket, now only one block away from Troy.

During the one block run, she started freaking out.

What's the emergency!? She thought in her head. Why would troy tell me to come asap?! Last time he texted me that, he told me he got that scholarship from U of A. and last time he used asap with emergency, his grandfather had a stroke and was in the hospital. Oh no! what the hell could be wrong?!

By the time she finished ranting in her head, she was at the end of the Bolton driveway. She jogged up to the front door and started knocking on it rapidly.

" Troy!" she called. Moments later, the door was opened by Coach Bolton.

"Sir, Troy texted me saying there was an emergency and I needed to come here ASAP and now I'm really worried do you know what's wrong because I really need and want to know where's Troy he's not hurt or damaged is he oh my god does he know how worried I am what happened where's troy!?" she rushed.

"Calm down, Sharpay!" coach Bolton said. "Yes, Troy's upstairs in his room. But go easy on him. He didn't have a great night." He opened the door wider to let her in.

"Thank you, sir." She said before she scurried up the stairs.

Sharpay had only been to Troy's house 6 times over 14 years of knowing him. the last time was three years ago when his grandfather had the stroke. thankfully, she remembered where everything was. She slowly walked down the hall to the door that had a red and white basketball sticker on it that said '14' on the top line and ' Troy' under that. Sharpay took a deep breath, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Troy?" she said quietly. She got no response. She tried knocking again, about only a tenth louder.

"Troy?" she said a little louder. "It's Pay. Can I come in?" she didn't hear anything again.

She slowly, as not to make much noise, turned the brass door knob, and pushed the door open.

She saw Troy sitting hunchbacked on side of his bed. She slowly walked over to him.

"Troy?" she whispered. As she got closer, she saw he was shivering. Sharpay slipped off her jacket and tossed it to the floor.

She was now hovering over troy. She heard him sniffle.

"She broke up with me." troy said shakily. Sharpay knew he was crying.

And she couldn't believe what he just told her. Sharpay looked like she'd cry herself.

She sat down on the bed next to troy and put her arm around his shoulders. She heard him whimper more. This was really killing her.

Troy leaned his head on her shoulders and began to really cry.

Sharpay's face turned red as she suppressed her own tears. After only five minutes, she had to hug troy and rub his back as he cried into her.

This was all the way up there with his grandfather's stroke.

Troy held onto her as he cried for a long time. And Sharpay never moved her position.

After about half an hour, Troy's tears weren't coming down as hard anymore.

"Pay?" he sniffled and coughed.

"Yes troy?" she said soothingly.

"Thanks." He said. He sat up to look her in the eye.

His face was red and blotchy, and his eyes were red and puffy. Sharpay's were more like a minor version of his.

"Hey Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he coughed.

"W-why'd you ask me to come over?" she asked. "Why not Chad, or Taylor, or Jason, or Zeke, or even Ryan or Kelsi?"

Troy chuckled. "Well, Gabriella said I was the meanest person alive, and I had a feeling she'd be telling the gang and really everyone that and they'd all be against me. I just wanted someone to hear my side first, and be on my side." He said sheepishly.

"Well why don't you tell me your side, Troy?" Sharpay smirked. Troy smiled a little.

"Ok." He said. "Well, we were going out to dinner. And she had told me she didn't want to do any place really special; just like a diner or something. So I come to pick her up, and she answers, and she's like wearing this REALLY fancy dress! And I'm like 'wow, that's really nice'. And she thanks me. And then I say, 'but don't you think it's a little too fancy for a diner?' and she goes CRAZY! she's yelling at me saying I'm supposed to treat her like a lady and take her out to fancy places and all that crap and then she's like 'Troy, you've been this way one too many times'. And then she dumped me! Right at her door! And he mom was in the other room! Jeez!" he said, now more angry than upset. He turned to look at Sharpay. "So?"

"Troy, I'm so sorry." She said. Troy lowered his head in disappointment. "I can't believe what a jerk Gabriella was!" troy lifted his head in relief.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sharpay stood up and began pacing his room in annoyance. "How dare she! She was the one who said she wanted to go out! She was the one who said 'nothing fancy, troy'. Bitch. I should slap her. You know I was never really friends with her. I faked it to be friends with everyone else. God, I'm gonna kill that rude bitch! You know, I don't see how Ryan ever liked her-please don't repeat that. Arrrrggggg! I can't stand Gabriella 'prefect' Montez! I never have! She acts all nice and sweet and innocent and crap, and the next minute she's being a bitch about STUPID little things and breaks up with an ACTUAL innocent, sweet, kind, funny, caring kid! Omg I'm SO ANGRY AT HER! I'm gonna MURDER HER!"

Troy pulled her arm, and she slammed down on her stomach on Troy's bed.

"Pay, it's ok. I don't want my friend arrested for murder, when she's the only one on my team. That is, unless you aren't . . ." he trailed off.

" Troy! Of COURSE I'm on your side here!" troy smiled for the first time since he got dumped.

"Thanks Pay. You're a real friend." Troy said, pulling Sharpay into a hug.

Sharpay sighed sadly. _A friend_, she thought. _That's all I am to him. A friend. And that's all I'll ever be. Never more. _


	3. Chapter 2

heyy peeps. this is a new story i'm gonna be doing. some of you may have noticed that my story bmw2 has been deleted. that was not by me. someone, but i don't know who, reported me for using 'real people'. yeah, it had real people names, but that doesn't mean i was using their lives. and it was gonna be one HELL of a story, so dont be mad me. be mad the jerk who reported my story 7& got it deleted. i know i am. anyway, this one's gonna be REALLY good! review! pc out jenna

* * *

Troy groaned and rolled over in this bed. He felt like he had a hangover. The lights from the outside world were too much for him after his episode the night before. It seemed like everything was too much for him after his episode. But he knew if he didn't wake up on his own, he'd have too deal with his dad acting like a sergeant with his booming voice to kick his ass out of bed. 

He raised his head a little, and rubbed his eyes to see what was before him.

And what was before him was none other than a sleeping Sharpay Evans.

Troy's eyes widened. _Why the hell his Sharpay in my bed?!_ He thought.

He remembered that she had come over to comfort him, but why was she still here?

Before troy could do anything more, his father opened his door.

" Troy I was just gonna shoot some-" he started, but stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw two teenagers-not really caring which teenagers-in bed . . . together.

"Dad, I-"

"Troy." His father said sternly. "Come with me. I think we need to have a little chat."

Troy knew not to argue with his father, so he slowly climbed out of bed-which was a little harder because he wasn't used to have to not disturb the other one in bed-and followed his father out of his bedroom.

Troy followed his father as he led them down the fall into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, son." Mr. Bolton said once they entered. Cautiously, troy walked over to a stool that was to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down.

" Troy," his father started. "I was coming to your room to wake you up to see if you wanted shoot a few hoops with your old man. So why is it when I entered your room, I see you AND Sharpay Evans; together; in bed?" he said calmly, yet angrily.

"Dad, I don't know! I don't remember how it happened! Last thing I remember was we were watching a movie to get my mind off of Gabriella."

"Well, seeing you two in bed makes me think that you did something _else_ that CERTAINLY would take your mind off of Gabriella!" his dad said, raising his voice. It took troy a moment to realize what his dad's comment had meant. And when he did, he made a disgusted face.

"DAD!" he said. "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH SHARPAY! I may have known her for like my whole life, but she and I aren't even that great friends! I mean we're friends, but not like me and Chad or something!"

"Then why did you ask HER to come over last night?!" his father protested. Troy opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Why _had_ he asked Sharpay to come? He knew she herself had asked that last night, and he answered, but was that the real reason? He didn't know . . . yet.

"I-I don't know." He said. His father sighed heavily.

" Troy, go upstairs, wake the girl, and tell her to go home. And I forbid you too see her again. is that understood?" he said.

"Dad! That's so unfair!" troy protested.

"Is, that, understood?" his dad repeated slowly. Troy glared at him and nodded. He turned on his heel and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Troy?" his father added. Troy turned around. "You better hope that she isn't pregnant."

Sharpay felt a single tear fall from her angel-like face.

She was hiding behind the kitchen door, having woken up and troy wasn't there so she followed the sound of voices. She hated herself. She had gone to comfort a friend, and accidentally fallen asleep, had done NOTHING with him, and now got him in mega trouble for doing nothing. She quickly slid her jacket onto her petite body, jogged quietly to the front door, and left the Bolton household unnoticed.

As she slowly walked back to her house, she just felt like killing herself. She knew what had happened last night between her and Troy. And she knew that they didn't have sex. She knew. And she was really the only one who REALLY knew. Troy could say they didn't-which was true-but he didn't remember her even falling asleep in his bed after he told her she could. Sharpay knew she had to leave. Heave the his house, and leave troy. She thought she'd left the two forever, but she would soon learn that was NOT true.


	4. Chapter 3

heyy peeps. this is a new story i'm gonna be doing. some of you may have noticed that my story bmw2 has been deleted. that was not by me. someone, but i don't know who, reported me for using 'real people'. yeah, it had real people names, but that doesn't mean i was using their lives. and it was gonna be one HELL of a story, so dont be mad me. be mad the jerk who reported my story 7& got it deleted. i know i am. anyway, this one's gonna be REALLY good! review! pc out jenna

* * *

It was Monday. Everyone was in class, bored out of their minds. It was last period, which Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and troy all shared together.

"Now," Mr. Ruther was saying. "Can someone tell me who wrote the constitution?"

the four were too busy to answer stupid history questions. Troy needed to talk to Sharpay. She hadn't seen or said a word too him since he went back to his room to see she was gone. and Gabriella was trying to get Ryan on her side of her break-up with Troy. So she pulled her cell phone out and texted Ryan.

_Hey, Ry? _

_U know how I broke up w/troy? Well, do U believe me? Cuz I realy need some1 rite now _

_Gabs _

Unfortunately, Ryan forgot to turn the sound off of his phone. So it made a loud PING! Right in the middle of class. Everyone turned to him.

"Mr. Evans?" Mr. Ruther said. "What was that?"

Ryan couldn't think of an excuse. "Um…"

Mr. Ruther sighed and walked over to Ryan. He searched his bookbag and pulled Ryan's cell phone out.

"Oh! Why it looks like you have gotten a new text message!" Mr. Ruther said. He flipped open the phone. Gabriella prayed that her text wasn't read aloud.

"Hey, Ry? You know how I broke up with Troy? Well, do you believe me? Because I really need someone right now. Gabs." Mr. Ruther read.

"Damn it." Gabriella said under her breath. Some students chuckled. Mr. Ruther glared at Gabriella and Ryan.

"Evans; Montez; congratulations! You two just earned ourselves a detention after school today!" Mr. Ruther said with fake happiness.

Meanwhile, Troy was too preoccupied with his own worries to pay attention to his friend and ex getting in trouble. He then pulled out his own cell phone and texted Sharpay.

_Sharpay _

_Y won't U talk 2 me? Why'd U leave Sat? Did my dad say something? I think we realy need 2 talk. We both know we didn't do anything _

_Troy_

Sharpay-being just like her twin-never turned the sound off of her sidekick. So it too PINGED in class. Thankfully, Mr. Ruther didn't hear. So Sharpay took out her sidekick and read her text.

"ARRRGGGG!" Sharpay screeched. She quickly covered her mouth once everyone stared at her now, including Mr. Ruther. He slowly walked over to Sharpay, and took her sidekick away from her.

"Sharpay," Mr. Ruther said, clearing this throat. "Why won't you talk to me? Why'd you leave Sat? Did my dad say something? I think we really need to talk. We both know we didn't do anything. Troy." More kids snickered.

"Shit." Troy mumbled.

"Well, Ms. Evans, Bolton, seems you too can tag along in the fun at detention this afternoon!" Mr. Ruther said. As he was walking back to the front of hid classroom, he said, "I guess I get a set a twins and a broken up couple for detention today! How lucky can ya get!?"

The Evans twins, Troy, and Gabriella all groaned as they slid down in their seats.

* * *

That afternoon, Sharpay was putting her books away before she returned to Mr. Ruther's room for detention.

"Stupid asshole teacher." She mumbled. Suddenly a pair of warm hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person said. Sharpay simply took the hands away from her eyes and threw them behind her.

"What do you want Troy?" she said, not turning around.

"Shar, can't we talk? Please?" troy asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, like why you weren't in my room when I came back." Troy said.

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Sharpay was started to get troy really aggravated. He moved from behind her to in front of her locker door, slamming it shut.

"Hey!" Sharpay said.

"At least answer me this:" troy said, not caring. "Did you hear anything my dad was telling me that morning?"

Sharpay said nothing. She didn't want to say anything until the tears forming in her eyes left. But they weren't.

"Yes." She said quietly, dropping her head so he wouldn't see her cry. Troy nodded to himself. Then he lifted her chin with a hand.

"Don't cry, Shar." He said.

"How can I not!?" Sharpay demanded. "Your father thinks that we had sex when we didn't!"

"And we know we didn't!" troy said. "So screw what he thinks."

"It's not as simple as you think, Troy!" Sharpay said, letting the tears fall.

"Shar, my dad thinks that I had sex with one of my friends. He'll realize that he was just being an ass jumping to conclusions." Troy said.

"Friend?" she said quietly. Troy was confused. Especially when Sharpay chuckled. "That's real funny, troy."

"How?"

"Because you said we were friends." Sharpay half chuckled, half sniffled.

"Aren't we?" troy asked.

"Well, it never really seems like it." Sharpay said, no longer chuckling or anything. "You never talk to me. You never try to. You're always with your other, more important, better friends. You only call on me if something big happens. And even then, it's not like you only have me there. You basically have everybody else. We aren't close like friends, troy. You never ask me to just hang out. You know so little about me. Anything you know about me, either it's something Ryan told you, or something anyone else at school knows about me. and it really seems like you don't care! and I've known you longer than anyone besides Ryan. It's really sad, troy. If I was just a friend, I think your dad would have acted a tad differently. But he acted the way he did because to you and your family and your friken life I'm like basically a stranger! You can't seriously think of me as a friend, Troy Bolton." With that, Sharpay turned around and walked down the empty hall to face her detention. She left troy standing there, confused, and disappointed.

"Well," troy said to himself. "Detention's sure gonna be a hoot." Then he himself walked in the same direction as Sharpay, to face detention right by her side; weather she wanted him to or not.


	5. Chapter 4

heyy peeps. sorry i haven't updated in a while. i get WAY too much writer's block!! anyway, hope you like this chap. and don't like be mad at Sahrpay and gabi for what they say to each other. i mean no real harm by it. i just needed it for the story. so don't hate characters in here!! hate me!!! wait, what the hell?! lol don't hate anyone, how bout that? lol review! pc out jenna

* * *

Troy was last to enter the room where he, his ex, his enemy/friend, and her spacey twin were to endure detention.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Ruther said from his desk, "thank you for joining us today! Take a seat." Troy nodded, and took the seat behind Sharpay. They were sitting closer to the window. Gabriella, sitting next to Ryan, were both closer to the door.

"Now, I need to make an important call," Mr. Ruther said, scrambling through papers. "I'll be gone for a bit. Don't any of you dare leave this room, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Ruther." Gabriella said.

"Goody-two-shoes bitch," Sharpay mumbled. Troy chuckled quietly, being the only one who heard.

With that, Mr. walked into the hallway and closed the door shut.

The four students sat in their seats, feeling awkward. They stayed that way for a few minutes before troy broke the silence.

"Hey, Shar, can we like, talk?" Troy asked, leaning over and speaking into her ear.

The feel of his warm breath to her own skin made Sharpay shiver a little. She turned around to face him, a nervous look etched upon her angel-like face.

"I don't think that's-"

"I think we should," Troy said, cutting her off. Sharpay just looked at him, a sign to continue. He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. Sharpay knew why.

They both turned their heads to see Ryan and Gabriella staring at them. Well, Ryan was staring curiously. Gabriella was glaring at the two people she hated at the moment: Troy for what he did, and Sharpay for being on, ugh, _his_ side.

"Privately?" Troy added. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest.

"That means just me and Troy." Sharpay said coldly, her anger towards Gabriella starting to take over.

"Where the hell are Ryan and I supposed to go you idiot? We're all in detention.

"I don't really give a damn, just as long as you get the hell away from me bitch." Sharpay said. Ryan knew that this meant he should REALLY obey. He started to rise, when he felt Gabriella's soft, warm arm aggressively pull him back down in his seat.

"No, Ryan," she said. "You don't have to listen to what this shallow bitch tells you to do."

"Shallow bitch!?" Sharpay repeated.

"Uh, Shar, I don't think you should really start something right now." Troy said in a hushed voice.

" Troy, do NOT get into this!" Sharpay said, now standing up. "This is between me and the REAL shallow bitch!" Gabriella jumped up. Sharpay marched over to her.

"Gabriella, you are a SERIOUS hypocrite! You're calling ME a shallow bitch!? Do you recall ANYTHING you've done lately that's COMPLETELY shallow?! YOU broke up with Troy for a dumb ass reason! He was a perfect boyfriend to you! And you acted like a complete bitch towards him! You know, Troy kept on asking what he did wrong, but really, you were the one who did the wrong thing. And now, I think Troy should be happy. He's rid of you. Because you never did, nor will you ever again deserve a guy as amazing and perfect as Troy Bolton. You lost a guy I would KILL for, Gabriella. THAT, is why you're the shallow bitch, not me." with that, Sharpay walked back over to Troy.

He and Ryan were amazed that Sharpay said that. Gabriella was steaming mad though.

"Wow Shar," troy breathed. Sharpay gave him a weak smile, before also giving him a friendly kiss on the check. Troy blushed madly and tried to hide it.

"So can I refer to you as friend from now on?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't." Sharpay said with a smile.

Then, just before Sharpay sat back down, Gabriella stormed over and pulled Sharpay by her hair.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Sharpay screamed. When Gabriella let go, and Sharpay spun around, Gabriella had a smug smile on her face. Sharpay returned the favor by smashing her heels onto Gabriella's flip flop covered feet.

"Owwwwwwww!!!!!" Gabriella frowned, holding her foot.

Then Gabriella kicked Sharpay in the stomach with her good foot. Sharpay felt the wind get knocked out of her. With this advantage, Gabriella pushed her shoulders, causing the blonde to stumble backwards and fall over to the ground. Gabriella started laughing. That is, until Sharpay kicked her in the shins hard, making Gabriella fall down as well.

The two girls glared at each other briefly before the jumped on each other. And the real fight started.

There was yelling and screeching and screaming, along with hair being pulled like taffy, and kicks and punches and more flying everywhere between the two.

Ryan and Troy jumped up, trying to find a way to break up this fight.

"Shar's never been like this!" Ryan said. "She never gets mad enough to really FIGHT someone!"

"I'm sure they'll stop and realize they both just want to be friends." Troy said, trying to think positive.

"I hate you!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"I hate you more!!!" Gabriella screamed back. "You're only on Troy's side because you think he'll like you and you can just keep your rep as school slut after sleeping with him!!!!"

"I'm not a slut!! And you're just jealous you didn't sleep with Troy!!! AND, you broke up with him also because you know you really like my brother!!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"FAKE BLONDE!!!!!" Gabriella hollered. They were rolling on the floor now, punching and hitting each other like hell.

"Gabi!" Ryan said, shocked.

"What the hell Gabriella!" Troy added.

"FAKE LATINO!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"Shar!" Ryan said, shocked again.

"YOU SING AND DANCE AND ACT LIKE CRAP!!!" Sharpay said, punching Gabi in the lip.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT THAT YOU PROBABLY DID IT WITH COACH BOLTON! YOU'RE PROBABLY TROY'S MOM!!!! YOU ICE BITCH!!!!"

"WOW." Troy said. "Gabriella, I'm crossing the line there!!" he said, half pissed and half disgusted with the thought.

" Troy, we've got to stop this." Ryan said, panicked, fearing for his sister and his crush.

"But how!?" Troy asked watching his ex and his maybe-crush beating the shit out of each other.

"EXTENSEN WEARER!!" Gabriella said, punching Sharpay in the lip.

"Um . . . um . . . oh!!! I got it!" Ryan said.

"YOU FAT ASS SON OF A-" Sharpay was about to say.

"Oh my God! Mr. Ruther!" Ryan said, pointing towards the door. The two girls, as planned, panicked, and ran back to their separate corners.

Troy and Ryan did the same, even though they knew Mr. Ruther wasn't coming any time soon.

**In Sharpay's corner **

"Geez Shar!" Troy said, blocking her from going back to kill Gabriella. "Why are you trying to commit murder?" Sharpay tried to see Gabriella over Troy's shoulder.

"I told you Troy!" she said. "I hate her! I really, really do! And now, not only was she insulting you, but me too. And I don't let people mess with me."

"Well you sure made that obvious." Troy said, giving her condition a once-over. She had quite a few bruises, a few red marks on her face, and a small cut on her lip, which had blood coming out. "Well then why the hell did you pretend to like her?" Troy asked. "Maybe if you didn't, this wouldn't have happened!"

Sharpay lowered her head, not looking Troy in the eyes for her answer, "Because she was your girlfriend. And I thought I had to be nice if I ever wanted to stay friends with you." She raised her head to see what Troy would do. And what he did, was give her a big, friendly hug. But she wanted it to mean more.

**In Gabriella's corner **

"Gabi!" Ryan said, holding Gabriella's shoulders, making sure there wasn't a way she could go back to making his sister look like crap. "What the hell!?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorta sorry." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if was upsetting you, but I really don't fell sorry for that she-devil."

"Why do you hate my sister and me so much?" Ryan asked with puppy dog eyes. Now Gabriella really felt sorry.

"I don't hate you!" she said genuinely. "I only hate her. Why do you think I'd hate you? Why do you presume if something involves Sharpay, it involves you as well?"

Ryan didn't answer. Instead, he noticed how she looked. She had tons of bruises, one or two red marks, and a tiny, itsy bitsy cut on her cheek. But even under all of the mess his twin made of on her, she still looked beautiful. Just another reason why Ryan had one of the biggest crushes of his life on her.

"You know," Gabriella said, "you and Sharpay aren't one person, and you aren't her poodle. You're your own person, Ry. And if you acted more like it, I know you'd be an amazing guy." She ended with a small smile. Ryan did a little too. Then they shared a small friend hug as well.

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella stayed away from each other for the rest of detention. They just talked with the guy who was assigned to them, letting the guys try to make them feel better. And FYI, Mr. Ruther never came back.

"Shar, you're a completely amazing girl. I don't see how Gabriella doesn't see that." Troy said, slowly rubbing Sharpay's back. He had been doing this for about ten minutes to stop her from crying.

"But she was right about one thing." Sharpay sniffled.

"Nothing she said was true!" Troy said.

"Yes. One was. Everybody aside from Ryan says I'm the school slut. They say I've slept with the entire football and soccer teams. They say I pay some guys just to do me. They say I'm like a sex addict. And once they hear about what your dad thinks he saw, they'll think I slept with you too. And I'm still a virgin! And it really hurts." She said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"No, Shar," troy said soothingly, pulling her into his embrace, still rubbing her back. "Anyone who thinks that is a jackass. They have no lives, so they make up this stuff for no reason. Don't listen to them. And tell people the truth."

"I have! I have! I've told them all that I never slept with any of them! But no one believes me! And so I'm always getting dirty looks from people. Even teachers!" she said, really crying now.

Gabriella and Ryan heard her crying. They turned and saw her in the pity state she was in. Ryan gave Gabriella an apologetic face before going off to comfort his sister.

Gabriella was shocked at what she saw. The Ice Bitch, crying. Really crying. Maybe she wasn't an Ice Bitch after all?


	6. Chapter 5

heyy peeps. sorry i haven't updated in a while. i get WAY too much writer's block!! anyway, hope you like this chap. and don't like be mad at Sahrpay and gabi for what they say to each other. i mean no real harm by it. i just needed it for the story. so don't hate characters in here!! hate me!!! wait, what the hell?! lol don't hate anyone, how bout that? lol review! pc out jenna

* * *

Troy sat on his bed, pondering through his thoughts. He never knew how badly Sharpay was treated. Kids always thought she was some kind of slut; it was really sad. He wanted to help her, he had to.

So he took out his cell phone and scrolled through his phonebook until he found Sharpay's number.

It rang a few times before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sharpay? It's Troy." Troy said.

"Oh, hi." She said, unaware of what to say to him.

"Um, what are ya doing?" _stupid question, Bolton! It's 7 in the morning! What do ya think she's doing?!_

"Um, ya know, just getting ready for school."

"Can I um, give you a ride to school?" he asked nervously.

" . . . um, sure. Ryan's sick anyway, so I don't need to worry about him."

"Ok, cool. I'll pick you up in like ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks Troy."

"No problem Shar." Troy smiled.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." Troy smiled at the thought of him being with Sharpay . . . just him.

Sharpay was still picking out which belt to wear when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Shit." She muttered. She quickly picked the white one and put it on before running down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hi Troy!" she said when she opened the door.

"Hi Shar. You look . . ." he trailed off as he really looked at what she was wearing: a really long cream-colored sweater, a denim mini skirt, the white belt she just picked out, and white cowboy boots with a few rhinestones on them. She put her blonde hair into two tong braids as well. She looked beautiful. " . . . you look amazing."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just tell Ryan." She ran back to the stairs and yelled up them, "Ry! I'm going to school now! I'll be home at 2!" and she came back.

"Ok. Let's go."

The hoped into Troy's truck and silently drove to school.

"So," Sharpay said, trying to get rid of the silence. "How're you and your dad?"

"Well, aside from the death glares I get whenever he sees me, not to bad."

" Troy, I'm really so sorry about what I did." Sharpay said.

"Shar, you didn't do anything."

"But he, and soon everyone else will think _we_ did something."

"Shar, we both know that we didn't do anything."

"That doesn't matter anymore." Sharpay said quietly, and they were silent once again.

Another minute or so later, they ended up in the student parking lot. They got out, and went their separate ways after they entered the building.

"Oh, Troy!" Sharpay called after him. he turned around, and she smiled. "Thanks for the ride." Troy smiled back, and winked at her, and turned back around.

"God," Sharpay murmured as she walked to her locker. "That boy's winks could make Big Ben faint."

Once she got all that she needed, she entered her homeroom. When she did, everyone but two people gave her a death glare, and started whispering with each other, probably about her.

Sharpay brushed it off and walked over to Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus?" she asked, receiving a nod from her teacher. "I have to leave early for a doctor's appointment." She handed the teacher a note.

"Very well." Sharpay nodded, and headed over to her seat.

"Probably to see if Troy got her pregnant or not, eh Gaby?" Taylor said loudly enough for Sharpay to hear. She, Kelsi, and Martha started laughing. Gabriella just turned around to see that Sharpay was almost on the verge of tears, and Troy had gone over to comfort her.

"I told you, Troy." She said quietly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I TOLD YOU THEY'D THINK I SLEPT WITH YOU!" she screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Shar-"

"NO! DON'T '_SHAR_' ME! I HATE HOW I TRY TO BE NICE, WHILE EVERYONE STILL CALLS ME AN ICE BITCH, AND THEN PEOPLE ACCUSE ME OF STILL BEING A GOD DAMN SLUT! DON'T THEY SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO BE A NICE PERSON? BUT THEY JUST MAKE ME SEEM LIKE A WHORE! I HATE THIS! I HATE THEM! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME, TROY!?" tears were streaming down her face like crazy. No one, except if you had detention with Mr. Ruther the other day had ever seen Sharpay break down before. But even if you have, it was never like this.

Sharpay was sobbing and sobbing into Troy's comforting arms, while he have the girls who made the comment a death glare and mouthed "Bitches" to them.

The bell rang, saving them all. The kids all left the classroom, amazed at hat they just heard.

Jason had come over to say he was sorry for Shar, but that was as good as it got. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha all just rolled their eyes as they passed Troy and Sharpay. Gabriella was last to leave, giving Troy what looked like an apologetic look, before scurrying off again.

Sharpay noticed none of this though, having been buried in Troy's embrace.

"Don't think about any of them Shar," he said soothingly, smoothing down her hair.


	7. Chapter 6

**HI!!! omg you all must HATE me for not updating sooner! Well, i had that problem where i couldn't get to my stories and not to mention so much writer's block you wouldn't believe me. Well, now I got 2 more chaps added! Also, this chapter (Except the first part) takes place the day after the last chapter. I couldn't think of what would happen the rest of that day. Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

Gabriella hadn't gotten much sleep that night. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was Sharpay at her weak moment that day in detention. It scared her to think that the girl she hated all her life could be weak; not a total bitch. Maybe someday Gabriella would think of Sharpay as just the Ice Princess instead. 

But she had also been scared to fall back asleep. She had once in the night, and had a dream that scared the hell out of her. She only dreamt it once, but she remembered every single detail.

**Gabriella's dream **

_Gabriella was just standing on the stage at East High, looking out into the empty audience. No one was there. But soon she felt a pair of lips nibbling on her neck. She turned around, but couldn't see the boy's face because he had captured her lips with his own, causing Gabriella to instantly shut her eyes and moan in enjoyment. _

_She found her arms lifting the boy's shirt up, and soon opened her eyes to see his bare chest, loving it. She shut her eyes again in nervousness when she felt the boy's soft hands lifting her shirt up her torso and off of her body. _

_"You don't have to feel scared, Gabriella," she heard the boy whisper to her. "You're beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of." _

_Gabriella smiled, her eyes still closed, and got enough courage from the boy's relaxing words to be the one to unclip her bra and throw it aside. She smiled when the boy cupped her face and pulled it to his opened mouth, the two now playing tonsil hockey. _

_"What-about . . . S-Sharpay?" Gabriella said in between kisses. _

_"I only love you, Gabriella." the boy said. Gabriella smiled and actually opened her eyes, to see who the boy was. _

_"I love you too, Ryan." _

Gabriella had to wake herself up so the dream wouldn't go any further. Why the hell would she have a dream like that about Ryan Evans? The Ice Bitch's brother? Well, he was cute. Really cute. And he had been on her side when she beat the crap out of Sharpay earlier that day. And he was an amazing dancer and singer. And his blonde hair was cute when he spiked it up and-

_Gabriella! Stop doing this to yourself! Your letting yourself think too much about what the Ice Bitch said to you and actually BELIEVING it! DON'T! You do not like Ryan Evans like that. _

"Just stay away from the Evans twins tomorrow, and there won't be a problem." Gabriella told herself aloud, before her sleepiness kicked in and she fell back asleep, not again dreaming of vulnerable Sharpay or sex with Ryan.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella strut into school. She knew that now that she was no longer dating Troy, she could get any guy she wanted. She now had power at East High, and she liked it. But she decided to be a little nice to Sharpay today, if she ever saw her. 

"Ahh!" she heard a girl squeal. Gabriella hadn't been paying attention where she was walking, and ended up bumping into to someone; Sharpay to be exact.

_Speaking of the Ice Bi-Princess,_ Gabriella corrected herself.

"Oh, um sorry Sharpay," she mumbled as she stood up. When she looked Sharpay in the face, she received a very cold glare.

"Stay out of my face, Montez. Unless you wanna look worse than you did yesterday, stay the hell away from me." Sharpay said, before walking away. Gabriella glared at the leaving girl.

_Well, back to the Ice Bitch,_ she thought.

"Sorry about that, Gabi." she heard from behind. She turned around to see Ryan there, giving an apologetic smile.

Instantly, brief moments from her dream last came back to her. She stared at Ryan, just reliving the moments she dreamt of. And she hated to admit it, but she liked it. A lot. She loved that fact she dreamt of Ryan doing that to her. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Gabi? You okay?" Ryan asked, concerned and confused. Gabriella snapped back from kinky-Ryan land.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. Great, actually." She said, smiling. Ryan smiled back.

"Good to hear. So, I'll catch ya later today?" he asked.

Gabriella gave a flirtatious smirk, stepping a little closer to him. "You better." And with that, she went back to strutting the halls.

Ryan watched as she left. Was she . . . flirting with him? Was Gabriella Montez, Ryan's longtime crush, actually flirting with him? He smiled widely, jumping up in the air.

"YES!" he yelled, earning stranger looks from fellow students. But he didn't care.

"RYAN!" Sharpay called, and Ryan left loving-Gabi land to follow his sister.

* * *

It was last period of the day, which four people who shouldn't all be together, shared together. That's right; Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan all had English with Ms. Darbus eighth period**. A/N: yea, I know Mrs. Darbus teaches drama, but I mean you know she'd have fun with what she's gonna do! **

"Sorry I'm late, class," Ms. Darbus said, walking into the already student-infested classroom five minutes after the bell rang. "I was having an interesting talk with Mr. Ruther," some jock whistled, thinking they were flirting. He earned a "Darbus glare".

"He was telling me how he had a detention with a few cell phone menaces." She raised an eyebrow at the four, who each were trying to avoid eye contact between her as not to get a "Darbus glare". "Anyway, today you will all be split into partners and will be writing one essay. Each essay will be a persuasive essay about what play you think we should do for this year's winter and spring musicale." Students groaned.

"Now, the pairs are as followed: Tina and Ben, Luke and Candy, Ashley and Zac, Lucas and Vanessa . . ."

Troy wasn't paying attention. He turned around in his seat and saw Gabriella. She caught his eyes, squinted her eyes, and looked back at Ms. Darbus.

Well someone's turning into a bitch, troy though, looking back to the front of the room. He noticed that Ms. Darbus had called most of the kids in the class. He knew he'd end up with Gabriella. Ms. Darbus-and every other teacher at East High-paired him with Gabriella ever since the winter musical last year. He also knew Sharpay would be with Ryan. They were always together for everything. ALWAYS.

"Jenna and Tyler . . ." Ms. Darbus went on. She noticed she only had four students left: her cell phone menaces. Now normally she paired Sharpay with Ryan, and Gabriella with Troy. But she wanted them to learn a lesson. She wanted them to realize all teachers were serious about no cell phones. She smirked at her little plan. "And our last two groups will be Ryan and Gabriella, and Troy and Sharpay." She said. The four started at her wide eyed. Sharpay raised her hand.

"Um, Ms. Darbus? Don't you mean Troy with Gabriella and Ryan with me?" she asked.

Ms. Darbus shook her head with a smile. "No, I was right the first time Sharpay. But thank you for the double check." Sharpay lowered her hand. She had never worked with anyone but Ryan on anything since kindergarten! How on earth could she be paired with Troy?! It wasn't like she was mad at Troy or something, but she just didn't want to work with him. He wasn't Ryan.

But Sharpay seemed to be the only one uncomfortable with the new pairs. Ryan was totally happy. He thought he might actually get Gabriella interested in him, if she wasn't already.

Gabriella was happy too. During the day, she had realized she did kinda like Ryan. _I mean, you don't dream about having sex with a guy and not like him even a little, right? Right,_ she told herself. _Besides, Ryan's totally sexy!_

Troy was also happy with arrangement. He wouldn't have to work on the essay with Gabriella, his ex. He could work on it with Sharpay, his friend.

Nowadays though, Troy felt a little guilt wash over him when he thought of Sharpay as a friend. Just a friend. _Maybe she shouldn't be just a friend anymore? No, she's just my friend. A good friend, but just a friend,_ he told himself.

Three of the teens smiled at the thought of their new partner while Sharpay just looked worried, before Ms. Darbus broke their trains of thought.

"The essay is due next Friday, and must have a minimum of 3,000 words." At that, everyone groaned again. Just like the previous day, the four main kids slid down in their chairs unhappily.

"This is gonna be one long essay." Sharpay mumbled.


	8. Chapter 7

Through out the entire next day, Sharpay paid no mind to anything that was going on in her classes. She was still freaking about working with Troy on this stupid essay for Darbus.

It wasn't really working with Troy that bothered her, though. It was the fact that she wasn't going to be working with Ryan. She had a good reason though.

Ryan was dyslexic. He had started having trouble with it all back in the fourth grade, but Sharpay was always the only one who knew because of the whole thing with their parents. She had taken Ryan to a doctor, who had told them about Ryan's disability. So ever since then, Sharpay has been Ryan's partner for reports or projects or whatever so she could help him. Even when it was a solitary assignment, Sharpay would help Ryan cause hey, she lives with the guy; of course she'd help him if he asked.

Ryan made her swear not to tell anyone. He wanted to let his friends know, whenever he gets enough guts to do it in the first place.

But Sharpay was also confused as to why Ryan seemed so . . . excited about working with Gabriella? I mean, she was beating up his TWIN SISTER thank you very much! And if Gabriella found out about Ryan being dyslexic, then she'd get the whole school raging on him about it. And Sharpay didn't want to let her brother go through that.

Plus, Gabriella was the bitch of all bitches.

"Ms. Evans!" Mr. Ruther said, snapping Sharpay out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Were you paying attention to anything I was teaching?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she said, nonconvincing.

Everyone looked at Sharpay, some snickering.

"Umm . . ." Sharpay stuttered. _Just make something up and PRAY your right!_ She thought. "Ahh . . ."

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!! Talk about saved by the bell! Sharpay thought.

"Guess it'll have to wait til tomorrow, Ruther!" Sharpay smiled, and she and her classmates all walked out of the room.

Sharpay had study hall next, so she made her way to the room to clear her head. She needed to figure all her troubles out.

She walked into the quiet classroom and took a seat at a round table. She went through her backpack and took out a notebook that had a furry pink cover on it. She flipped to a clear page and began to write.

During Ryan's first couple of years dealing with dyslexia, Sharpay had been really stressed out. Her school's guidance counselor had suggested that if she was feeling something, anything, that she just write her feelings down. As corny as it sounds, it works for her. So Sharpay has been doing this for six years.

_Dear Notebook,_

_I'm scared. I know I know, everyone thinks "Sharpay Evans never is scared." Well, she is . . . I mean I am. You know how Ryan's got dyslexia? And you know how we're ALWAYS partners for stuff in school, even if we can't have partners or we're not even in the same class? Well, Ms. Darbus, a teacher who know's about Ryan's problem (well actually all the faculty here knows, but it's a secret) and who adores us both, split us up! For this stupid 3,000 word essay she paired Ryan with GABRIELLA BITCH MONTEZ! She put me with Troy, which I guess isn't that bad, but I mean, I need to be with Ryan! He needs help! Gabriella's just going to make his life a living hell if she finds out! And I love Ryan too much to have him go through so much torment from the girl he likes! (Shhh, don't let Ryan know I know. I passed by his room once and saw him making out with Gabriella's school picture.) Anyway, I don't know what to do. I would go to Ms. Darbus and BEG for her to switch, but I know what she says is always final. Also, I couldn't do that to Troy: make him work with his bitch of an ex-girlfriend. I guess you have to sacrifice yourself for the happiness o-_

"Hey Sharpay," a voice said. She looked up and stopped writing to see . . . Troy?! She quickly shut her notebook and shoved it into her backpack.

"Um, hi." she said breathlessly. "Can I help you?"

Troy raised an eyebrow momentarily, but shook it off. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, well, yeah, hi." Sharpay said.

"Ok, well, see ya." Troy said, turning back around. But then he turned around again to face Sharpay. "Oh!"

He walked over to her table again and leaned over it so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Sharpay, I think we should work on the project at my house." he said.

Sharpay smiled shyly. "Ok, sounds good." Troy gave off his famous boyish-grin.

"Good. I'll meet you after school at your locker. Later, Shar." Troy got back up and walked out of study hall.

"Yeah," Sharpay said to herself as she watched him walk away. "Later."

* * *

Ryan, who was happier right now than he had been for a long time because of a certain project partner of his, was striding down the halls, smiling and humming his favorite showtune: "You Can't Stop the Beat." He stopped at his locker, opened it, and started to take out books for math.

Ryan hated math. With his dyslexia, some classes were especially hard for him. Ther hardest ones were reading, english, and math. But thankfully, he had Sharpay in his math class, and they were always partners. And he was especially happy, because Gabriella was also in his math class. And he depseratly wanted to be partners with Gabriella todya, but in order for that to happen, he'd need to find Sharpay another partner who she wouldn't strangle. Good luck with that, Ry-Ry!

So, once Ryan was done exchanging his books, he closed his locker and srode down the hall again, now whistling "I Can Hear the Bells." He entered the math class, Sharpay already in her seat, scribbling in some notebook. He took his reagular seat next to her and looked over.

"Hey, Shar, what are ya writing?"

Sharpay immeadiatly slammed the notebook shut, and looked over at Ryan. "It's nothing, Ry, trust me."

Ryan was not supposed to know about Sharpay's notebook. The doctor had told her that even though he would have trouble reading it, he could get the general idea and pick up the vibes because he and Sharpay were twins. And he would only feel more stupid, which would also cause his self esteem to go down even more. It would not be good if Ryan ever found out what Sharpay wrote in her notebook, because basically, he'd just feel more alone than he already did.

"Ok," Ryan said, not really believing her. He had seen her writing in that notebook for a long, long time, but never knew what she was writing. But in all of Sharpay's years of owning it, Ryan never tried to read what was inside.

Ryan decided to look around the room for a new partner for Sharpay. It had to be a boy; that was the rule in their math class: your partner must be a member of the opposite sex. But as Ryan scanned the males of the class, his hope wen down. He found a flaw in each one that Sharpay would not be able to work with.

"Ok, students," the math teacher, Miss Kaye, said to her class. "Today I want you and your partners to work on pages 104 to 110 in the textbooks. Have fun!"

Students got up and walked over to their partners. Ryan squirmed in his seat. He wanted to work with Gabriella, but he felt like he needed Sharpay, and she needed him. But Gabriella was _really, really_ pretty. So was Sharpay . . . but she was his sister! And Gabriella wasn't.

"Ry, you ready?" Sharpay asked him. But Ryan never answered. He was just starring at the beautiful brunette. She ahd been looking down at her math book, but obviously felt his stare, and looked up at him and smiled. Ryan smiled back. Gabriella then stood up, and began walking over to Ryan.

"Uh, Shar, do you think that maybe . . . we can work with other people? Just for today?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked shocked. Ryan never, EVER wanted to work with anybody but her. What was upw ith him? "But, Ryan, what about . . . you know?"

"I-I know, but . . ." Ryan was cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder. He and his sister looked up to see Ganriella hovering over him, twirling her hair flirtaciously.

"Hey Ry-Ry," she said in a cute little voice. Her voice changed to a pissed off one when she acknowledged Sharpay. "Sharpay."

Sharpay's tone was no different. "Gabriella."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but went back to being flirty to Ryan. "I was you know . . . just wondering if you want to be my partner."

"Oh, he can't." Sharpay said quickly.

"Shar!" Ryan said through gritted teeth. He turned back to Gabriella and smiled. "I'd love to, but then who will be Sharpay's partner?"

"She's smart enough; she can do it on her own." Gabriella said.

Ryan turned to Sharpay. She had her arms crossed, and her eyebrow was raised. Ryan bit his lip and looked back at Gabriella. She was smiling flirtaciously and slowly rubbing his shoulder.

"Ryan?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Bye Shar!" Ryan said, grabbing his things and jumping out of his seat. Gabriella, excited that she won this battle, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the room where her desk was.

That left Sharpay frozen in her seat, more shocked than ever. She could not believe Ryan blew her off for . . . Gabriella! Why didn't he want to be with her, but her mortal enemy instead? Why was he abandoning her?

She sniffled, and wipped her eyes, trying to prevent the tears forming in them from escaping. So now she had no partner. Well, she guessed since her partner was now with the bitch, she might have to be partners with the bitch's partner. But who . . .

"Hey," a male voice said. Sharpay looked up, and saw Troy.

"Hi," she said with a croaked voice, still upset she was losing Ryan.

"I guess since our partnes are together, we should work together too." he said.

"Guess so." Sharpay shrugged. Troy nodded, and sat in the seat. Sharpay couldn't help but feel hurt. Troy was in Ryan's seat; RYAN'S. Why was Ryan trying to get away from her?

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, sensing something wasn't quit right with her. Sharpay looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, lightly placing his hand on top of her own. It sent chills up her spine, and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Troy had that effect on her.

"Yeah. Trust me Troy, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Sharpay said, giving off a tiny yet increadibly fake smile. Troy didn't really believe her, but just nodded anyway.

"Ok. Because you know, I'd never want anything to happen to one of my friends." Troy said, smiling as well.

Sharpay didn't answer, but started listening to what her twin was saying to his crush.

"Gabi, we can work on it at my house, no porb." Ryan was saying.

Gabriella giggled before saying "I'd like that. Thanks."

Sharpay sighed, turning her attention back to Troy. "Yeah, friends."

Nobody then knew it, but Sharpay Evans had more trouble and hurt in her life at this moment than a teenage girl should. The porblem was, nobody cared about every single thing that was bringing her grief.

_

* * *

_

I am soooo the worst person in the world. This is one of my best stories, with more reviews than any of my others, and I wait almost 4 MONTHS to update!! I know you all must hate me, but I got a lot of drama going on, which takes up more time than it should. Also, I have sooo many other stories I'm working on surrently, then add another bajillion ideas I've started that are SUPER-DE-DUPER good. And I can never think of how the chapters should go. So right now I'm putting it out: I think I need to work with other authors on a couple of my stories. So if you really like what I write, leave it in a review or PM me, and I'll see what stff you've written, so maybe my updates will appear more and more often. But the GOOD news is: I'M OUT OF SCHOOL!! WHOOO!! 9th grade's been kind of a drag for me, so I just want a summer of writitng my fanfics and nothing else!

_So please, don't hate me for the late updates. And if you wanna help me with my stories, remember what I said. I really do LOVE you all so much! Otherwise, why would I be writing and posting it on here?_

_P.S. - please check out my blog (click the link on my pro) that has my info & stuff, and comment on it!! _

_LOVE YOU!!_

_xoxo Jenna_


End file.
